Gunvolt Chronicles: Senki Zesshō Symphogear GV
Gunvolt Chronicles: Senki Zesshō Symphogear GV '''is a series in development by GVfanb. Plot Four months after the cataclysmic events of Shem-Ha and Yggdrasil, the Symphogear girls have returned to their normal lives. With Genjuro now acting as chief ambassador of Japan, SONG is slowly beginning to dissolve as the girls begin going their separate ways as a relative peace exists across the globe. However, the Users are called to battle once again when a mysterious new enemy appears: a group of weaponized Adepts led by an enigmatic youth in a mask. Together, they proceed to disarm the Users one by one of their relics, claiming the Symphogears in order to achieve their ultimate goal. In the midst of the conflict, a young gunman appears before them wrapped in a flash of blue lightning. He is Gunvolt, the Azure Striker, and he has come to help SONG defeat this new enemy. But will his efforts be enough, or will another god-level cataclysm occur? Characters '''Main Characters * Gunvolt '- Also known as GV for short, Gunvolt is an exceptionally powerful Adept who leads a small strike force called the Resistance in aiding their new allies, SONG. Though it's been years since he had to step back onto the battlefield, he is still haunted by the deaths of those he held dear. * '''Hibiki Tachibana '- The wielder of the Gungnir, the God-Slayer fist, and a key member of the Symphogear team. Though carefree and sometimes goofy, Hibiki has matured significantly since her battle against Shem-Ha and has grown considerably closer to her best friend, Miku. * 'Miku Kohinata '- Hibiki’s best friend who now acts as the newest member to the Symphogear team after acquiring the Shenshoujing. However, she remains on standby until her faust robe has been modified for use in the field. * 'Tsubasa Kazanari '- The wielder of the Ame no Habakiri relic and a skilled swordsman. During this time of peace and restoration, Tsubasa has devoted her attention to her singing career alongside Maria, but she has some worries about the current state of SONG. * 'Chris Yukine '- The hotblooded wielder of the Ichaival relic. During her time away from SONG, she has been preparing herself to go off and study at university. * 'Maria Cadenzavna Eve '- The wielder of the Airgetlám, a relic once wielded by her younger sister Serena and is the arm of the Custodian, Enki. During her time away from SONG, Maria has been continuing her idol career with much success and is even being offered a full-time sponsorship. * 'Shirabe Tsukuyomi '- The wielder of Shul Shagana and a member of the Symphogear team alongside her best friend Kirika. * 'Kirika Akatsuki '- The wielder of Igalima and a member of the Symphogear team alongside her best friend Shirabe. '''S.O.N.G. * Genjuro Kazanari '- The commander of SONG and a manly, parental figure to his subordinates. Since the death of his brother, Genjuro has taken the responsibility as a National Security Specialist and international representative, thus calling him away from his place at the SONG submarine headquarters. * '''Shinji Ogawa '- An agent of SONG and a master of unique ninja arts and skills. * 'Elfnein '- Formerly the homunculus clone of Carol Malus Dienheim, she fused with her other self and now acts as SONG's head researcher and alchemist expert. * 'Aoi Tomosato '- One of the SONG support staff members alongside Sakuya. * 'Sakuya Fujitaka '- One of the SONG support staff members alongside Aoi. '''The Resistance * Xiao Wu '- A former QUILL agent who defected to join Gunvolt after his division was wiped out, he now serves as the chief operator and technological specialist for the Resistance. * 'Quinn Sakurazaki '- A girl with no septimal powers and who acts as moral support to GV. Quinn aids the Resistance team using her financial influence and knowledge as their supplier, though her family does not know of this. * 'Zeno '- An eccentric Adept and former agent of QUILL who sought out his old friend GV and joined his team after QUILL disbanded. * 'Shari '- A former QUILL operator from a division located in India, she was recruited into the Resistance by Zeno's recommendation. * 'Banshee-44 '''- An EXO refugee and a talented gunsmith who was recruited into the Resistance and provides its agents with weapons. '''Spectres * [[Jakyll|'Jakyll']] - A mysterious, enigmatic Adept youth who conceals his identity behind a metal mask and has stolen the Symphogear relics in order to fulfill an unknown goal. He leads a group of Adepts called the Spectres who seem to share his hopes and goals for the future. * [[Drake "The Shining Star"|'Drake']]' '- A former cyberstar who turned to a life of crime after his reputation and career were destroyed by a scandal. * Penny '- A playful maniac whose self-administered chemical experiments resulted in a warped sense of humor. * 'Raiden '''- A fierce Adept fighter who became a Spectre as a means of paying off his life-debt to Jakyll. * '''Blair Keywords Crossover World Notes * The timeline for the Gunvolt universe is somewhat submissive to the Symphogear universe timeline. In other words, some aspects of the Gunvolt universe and timeline have been altered to fit into the Symphogear universe which acts as the primary universe of this crossover. * The crossover takes places after the events of Senki Zesshō Symphogear XV. * The users, Hibiki, Tsubasa, Chris, Maria, Kirika, and Shirabe, still have their symphogears which can be activated by a holy chant. Miku also has a faust robe of the Shénshòujìng, but it is being reaugmented through the Sakurai Theory. * In this version of the Symphogear universe, Adepts do exist but do not make up a significant majority of the worldwide population. Thus, their existence is not much for national concern except for a select few areas, most of which were under the supervision of the Sumeragi Institute. * The Sumeragi Institute also exists and, as the same in the core Gunvolt games, is charged with researching Adepts and the Lifewave for the "safety of the nation". However, this version of Sumeragi is directly financed by the Kazanari Agency with Fudo Kazanari acting as a chief figure in the institute's leadership. Under his orders, all experimentations and research on Adepts are kept extremely classified. After Fudo's arrest, the entire Sumeragi Institute is shut down by the UN and all top-secret data on septimas and Adepts were uncovered. * The resistance group QUILL is ultimately disbanded after the events with Eden's uprising. * In this crossover universe, on the side of the Gunvolt universe precisely, a third race exists called the EXO which were initially developed by an electronic manufacturing company called Gargantua. * The massive electronic company Gargantua, which is originally introduced in LAiX, is active in this crossover universe. It will have a more prominent appearance within the story, than in the spin-off game, as it functions in a worldwide capacity. * Sumeragi's Final National Defense Boundary does not exist in this crossover universe. * After the events of Gunvolt 2, Mytyl's Muse septima has been completely removed, allowing her to live a life as a normal human being. * The future timeline for LAiX does not occur in this crossover universe. However, Lola would still possess the Muse septima after the events of Gunvolt 2. Category:Series Category:GVfanb